


Chances and Choices

by memesquad34



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Keith in track, Lance does dance, Library AU, M/M, Mutual Pinning, New Beginning, They like each other a lot, already in love, head over heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesquad34/pseuds/memesquad34
Summary: Lance is head over heels for Keith and believes he has no hope. But is that so? Are they so blinded by their love to not notice the other? A start to a new beginning, or could it be the end of something that never happened?





	

The light streams from the window, casting a glow on the side of his face. His high cheekbones, sharp as blades, cutting through every thought of mine till all that's left is him. The elegance at which he leans against the shelves, a hand holding a book, and his gaze focused solely on what he’s reading, unaware of his surroundings. It’s not the first time I was enraptured by him, no there were plenty of other times before this. For example the time I found out that he was on the track team. Literally drove me crazy with his slim legs, and booty shorts, as if he was doing that just to drive me crazy. He ran straight into my heart, and I was defenseless against him. Yet I look at him and wonder if he could even just spare me a glance. If he could just give me the slightest of smiles, and just  _ look _ . I’ve always wondered why people claim that they can be head over heels with someone they love, and would do anything for them. Until now I never understood, but when I look at Keith I understand. I just know deep down that I would do anything for him, even if I sacrificed myself for him. But in reality all I can do is just stare and hope that one day he could look at me the same way as I see him, but I know that's not meant to be. 

Suddenly I look up at him, and realize that he’s staring right at me. Quickly my head falls back to my book where my homework is, praying for the life of me that he doesn’t realize that I was staring, but it was a false hope to begin with anyways. After a few seconds I hear footsteps headed my way, and as much as I hope it's who I think it is, I really am dreading every step closer. 

“Hey, um Lance? From Chemistry?” His voice echoes, and my head shoots up to his voice. He smiles tentatively at me, possibly wondering if he’s pushing the boundaries. But in reality I’m fucking desperate and want him to talk and spend as much time as possible on me.

I smile at him, but does it come off as real? God I hope so, I hope I don’t fuck this up. Please don’t fuck it up Lance, please. “H-hey!” I cough a little so I don’t sound like a dying mule, but an actual person. “Yeah, Keith right?” Real fucking smooth Lance, acting as if I haven’t known him, and like maybe, just maybe, stalked him everyday for the past year.

“Um… yeah that's me. I was just wondering if I could sit here? I mean with you, you don’t have to move or anything I just don't want to keep standing and like please?” I watch as his eyes dart around not quite looking at me, but still making eye contact. Could that be a blush on his cheeks? No that's too far to assume, because why would he be blushing over me… Maybe it’s just the room that’s too hot. 

Before I wait too long, I respond with a good natured: “Yeah of course!” Of course now I’m in a rut because I can’t just stare at him, because one that's wrong, two he’s right in front of me and that's creepy. I came out to the library with good intentions, like to actually study and get work done, but how can I do that now? My biggest crush is sitting right in front of me reading his book like nothing’s wrong. Like I’m just not having an internal meltdown, though of course he doesn’t know that.

How could I not focus on the up-turned quirk of his smile, and the way his eyes sparkle seemingly that it’s a secret that only he gets to know. The slight tug on his lips when he bites them because he’s nervous. My heart threatening to burst from my chest, unable to focus on my work, but instead hypersensitive to every shift and move that Keith makes. Would I have ever thought that it would come to this, I would have been elevated, but instead I’m drowning in my own insecurities and pure nerves.

Little did I know that at the same time I was thinking his, facing my work, Keith was watching me over the top of his book, with his heart beating as fast as mine. Wondering and hoping that just something, anything would happen. Holding his book so tight, his knuckles were turning white. Biting his lips because of Lance. Staring and tracing every line on his face to pure memorization. Just as much entranced with me as I am with him.

It all started with Keith and his little snort. My head shots up in alarm because what was that? His eyes are wide in alarm and we just stare at each other. Un-fucking-believable. Even something like that, he can still sound so cute, totally not fair at all. I call bullshit. But what am I doing right now? I’m cackling at him and his face flushes into a deeper red, like crimson, and is stuttering, trying to tell me to quiet down. I just can’t help it, and can’t help that every single second I’m falling deeper in love with Keith. 

“Shhh! Lance  _ shut up _ . We are in a library, you have to keep it down.” He says to me, but at the same time his smiled bloomed and looks like he's going to start laughing himself. 

“Sure sure, of course” I try to calm myself down a bit, but let's be real once you start laughing you can’t ever stop. The laughter bubbling up inside ends up bursting as I start to laugh again, earning a perfect eye roll from Mr. Handsome over there. 

“Oh my God, can’t you ever keep your mouth shut? I swear to every fucking celestial being out there. If you don’t keep it down someone’s going to yell at us.”

“Oh Mr. Top Track Star just swore on every  _ celestial being _ . Oh I feel _ so _ threatened and alarmed. Who knew that our biggest star on the team, was such a nerd?” My mouth quirks up as I tease him, glad for every second of this encounter.

“You come and call me a ‘hot shot’ but who could’ve known that Mr. Smartass actually is one of the best dancers at Regional Dance? So what can you say about that?”

My heart stops for a second, how could he know that of all things I’m in dance? No one knows this, absolutely no one. So how the fuck does he know? My jaw is hanging, and so is his. We both fucked up and we know it. I mean how could I we just downright insult each other while spilling that we know one another beyond talking. Actually let's be serious, we’ve never  _ talked _ outside of this. I watch as his face heats up and ducks his head trying to hide the fact that he's embarrassed at his outburst.

But does this mean that he’s interested in me? Why else would he know that? Why would he be interested in me, unless it's for arbitrary reasons. Can I hope that it's because he likes me. Can I hope that he’s wants to know me beyond what's considered just friends. Can I take the jump into the unknown, or play it safe, without him, and the possibility of us. The world has always been based on chances and choices, but they never said how hard it can be to take the leap of faith. Nobody ever told me how hard it could be to chase after your dreams. The irony being that in this case we are both running after each other, believing that the chance of us is so far away, but in reality we are just a touch away. A glass wall between us, so easy to shatter, yet so fragile and unable to just take the step. Right now, it’s between us and what we want to do. The real question is ‘Who’s going to jump first?’ 

The End. 


End file.
